Permanent December
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Set in "Phantom Menance." Danny wakes up in an Amity Park Ghost Zone. He meets someone who pushes him to fight Dan.  OOC SamxDanny


Yes, Azarath101 is back. This little drabble is kind of my come back...again as the account was made to be a come back. Anyway, I own nothing. And Sam is a little OOC because well...she not really...well, I don't want to spoil...

Setting: While Danny is in the Ghost Zone after Dan forced him into it.

Song: Permanent December by Milley Cyrus

* * *

"_Danny…"_

Danny slowly blinked his eyes and groaned. With a hand to his injured head, he slowly sat up and opened his sapphire eyes. Those same sapphire eyes widened as a gasp escaped his slightly parted lips. He was on the ground infront of the destroyed Nasty Burger. In fact, all of Amity Park seemed destroyed and everything was in tones of gray and black.

Collecting his bearings, he slowly stood up. His whole body ached from his previous battle with his evil counterpart, Dan Phantom. He swore under his breath. How could he have been so stupid? If he had never taken those answers all of this would have never happened. His eyes zeroed in on the sauce heater that had exploded and caused the worst part of all this. He started to make his way towards it, but stopped with a hiss. He looked down at his tattered jeans and to his ankle. It was swollen. He sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks. He limped forward.

He should have been more careful during that fight. If he had, he would not be stuck here and Tucker and Sam would-…Sam. He stopped. Sam would still be alive. He killed his two best friends all because he didn't want to study. It was his entire fault.

"_Danny…"_

His head jerked up. Where was that ghostly wail coming from? And why did it sound…familiar?

"Hello? Is someone there?" His voice broke the eerie silence. His answer was the quiet wind that blew past him. He shivered.

More alert, he started towards the machine that had ended it all again. His quiet steps were like thunder claps in the stillness of his hell. A slight crunch under his feet stopped him again. A faded flyer was under his foot. He bent down and picked it up. His ghost self stared back at him from the faded torn flyer. The words "Wanted: Danny Phantom, Dead or Alive" were like daggers to his heart. This only proved that it was his entire fault. He crumpled it up and tossed it away. He blinked back the tears.

"_Danny…"_

Danny turned his attention towards the direction that the wail came from. In the dim sun, something gold glittered not to far away from the sauce machine. As he turned towards it and slowly walked in the direction of it, a small crying noise began. It almost went unnoticed to him.

As he grew nearer, he saw that it was a ring. A ring so familiar he almost cried out. It was the gold high school ring he wanted to give to Paulina, but was engraved for Sam. He had told Sam to keep it. He bent down and reached for the small ring.

When his fingers touched the ring, the crying turned into a full on scream. He clutched the ring and ran in the opposite direction of the Nasty Burger and towards the park.

"_DANNY!" _

At the entrance to the park, he stopped and looked up towards the giant hill, the one with the oak tree. The oak tree was dead, but a figure was crouched underneath it. And it was crying.

He ran towards it. "Hello? Are you okay?" He called as he ran. At the foot of the hill, the crying stopped and so did he. The figure lifted its head from its cupped hands and looked at him.

He gasped. Staring back at him was a teenaged girl. Her purple eyes were wet and her wet, puffy face was framed by waist length midnight black hair. A tattered black dress hugged her from the waist up and then from the waist down, it hugged her womanly hips and fell to the dead ground beneath her.

"Danny." Was all she said.

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sam," he whispered, "You're alive."

Sam smiled weakly. She floated down to him. _'Wait…humans can't float…'_ thought Danny. He gasped as her cold hand cupped his cheek.

"Not in this Ghost Zone." She whispered.

Danny cupped Sam's hand closer to his face. "This Ghost Zone?"

Sam's eyes flickered to something behind him. Without turning, Danny knew it was the Nasty Burger.

"After the…explosion, they all went to heaven. I stayed. I could not bear leaving this place, never to see your face again, never to see the places we hung out….The town's and my own pain was enough to create this Ghost Zone. This is where I stay. This is my home."

Danny closed his eyes and turned his face down. "I'm so sorry, Sam. This is all my fault. I've caused you all so much pain. You, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, Dad…everyone…"

Sam giggled and Danny jerked his head up. Sam smiled weakly back at him.

"It's not too bad, Danny." Sam closed her eyes and the Zone faded back to life. The tree was alive, the grass was green, and there were colors on the buildings. And like flicking a light switch, it faded back to death. Danny looked at Sam.

"I control this zone. I can make it how ever I want Amity Park to look."

"Then why do you make it look like this…I knew you liked it dark and depressing, but this…" Danny looked away.

"Is how I died. My powers can change this, but it depends on my soul at the time. My soul is stuck in this one place. I can not move from this place." Sam's eyes were glassy.

Danny's heart clenched. Sam's hand turned Danny's face towards hers. "I know how it would have worked out." Sam whispered. She leaned her forehead on his and closed her eyes.

"How what would have worked out?" Danny asked.

"Us." Sam whispered. A tear slid down Danny's face. "Clockwork showed me."

Danny opened his eyes and studied her face. "Is it better than this?"

Sam nodded. "And I want it. I want it bad. I never realized it until he showed me," Sam paused, "Even the kids." She chuckled.

Danny's breathe drew in. "We had kids?"

"A little girl and a little boy: Dorathea and Aragon. Dora would have been just like you, and Aragon would have been like me."

"Dorathea and Aragon?" Danny asked.

"The Dragon Ghost and her brother. They were the reason we were shoved together. The necklace you gave Paulina and the dance...remember?"

Danny chuckled at the memory of Sam in her prom dress.

"Do you want to see it?" Sam whispered.

Danny nodded his head. "Close your eyes." Sam's soft voice whispered.

He closed his eyes and didn't have to wait long before he saw it.

_

* * *

_

Danny watched as Sam ran around the castle in a torn black dress with armor attached to it in random places. She never looked more like herself.

_Danny stood over her hospital bed. Sam was covered in ecto-acne, if he didn't find a cure, she would die._

_Danny watched as Sam kissed Gregor. His heart clenched. _

_Sam ripped off one of Danny's shirts and brushed her hair back as she became herself again to bring the boys back._

_Danny promised to come back for Sam as he jumped into the portal, Sam's stunned face watched him go as he raked his eyes over her face and plant covered body one last time._

_Snow surrounded them as Danny promised to come back to her. The fate of the world depended on him. They kissed._

_An older Danny held Sam's hand in the park at night as he got down on one knee. Sam's eyes watered._

_Danny stood at the alter with Tucker beside him as he turned and watched Sam walk down the aisle in her black wedding dress. She never looked more beautiful._

_Danny lifted his head up as he looked down at Sam. Her eyes shown with excitement, her hair tangled around her head, and her lips swollen. He bent his head down again._

_Danny watched as two black hair children ran towards their mother Sam. Dora had long black hair, white highlights, and greenish blue eyes. Aragon had short black hair and purple eyes. _

_Dora and Aragon looked up at him and smiled _as the illusion faded away. Tears streamed down Danny's face.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Sam. I took all of that away from you, from us." Sam placed her fingers over his lips.

"It's not too late. You can still go back and stop this. Find Vlad. He has a portal. Go back ten years ago and stop Dan. If you stop him then, I and this Zone will fade away. Your Sam will never know of this pain and neither will your Amity Park."

"You'll…disappear?" Danny asked.

"I'm a specter of the Sam who dies in the explosion. If there is no explosion, I will not exist yet. I will merely fade back into your Sam. Neither of us will know this pain and things will go back to normal for Amity Park."

"What if I can't do it? What if I can't stop him?" Danny asked.

"I know you can. He is you. Who knows how to stop him better than you? You are your worst enemy." Sam smiled weakly.

Danny nodded. "And Sam won't die?"

"If you can stop Dan, Sam and the others won't die."

Danny closed his eyes as a ring of light circled his body and he turned into his alter self.

Danny Phantom prepared to fly off, when Sam touched his shoulder. Danny looked at her.

"Danny, can you please kiss me one last time? So I don't have to wait here until you stop Dan wondering? Can you please give me one small part of that life that I will never get?"

Danny cupped her face between his hands. "Sam, I don't care if you're the real Sam or this Zone's Sam. You'll never have to ask. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

Danny pulled Sam towards him and kissed her passionately. Tears ran down Sam's face as she felt him pull away. Danny looked at her one last time before jumping into the sky and flying off.

Sam closed her eyes and looked down. She shook her head and slowly opened her eyes. Sitting on the ground was the high school ring. She bent down and gently picked it up. She straightened up and slid the rin onto her finger.

She blinked her eyes and snow covered Amity Park. She slid the ring onto her finger and whispered the words that the Real Sam would someday same:

"It was really meant for me."

Sam closed her eyes and stood there in the falling snow for hours waiting to fade away. A little bit before the sun set, the outskirts of Amity Park began to fade away. Then the rest of the town until it was just Sam on the hill with the setting sun behind her.

As the sun began to set, the hill faded away. Then Sam said, "Good job, Danny. I love you." Sam faded away as the sun set behind her. And the Ghost Zone of Amity Park disappeared.

* * *

Sam Manson gasped and sat up as Danny stood over her.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded. She accepted his hand as he pulled her up. The light of the setting sun caught on the ring on her third finger. Sam looked into Danny's emerald eyes and smiled.

* * *

End. Please review. And if you didn't get my little hint, it's because the Sam in the Zone was like...an alter ego. Byes! :)

~Azarath101


End file.
